In general, seeds of a plant belonging to the family Hippocastanaceae (hereinafter such a plant may be referred to as a “Hippocastanaceae plant”), such as Aesculus Hippocastanum (horse chestnut) or Aesculus turbinata are used as feed for sheep or pigs, or as a source of starch. As has been known, an extract of Hippocastanaceae plants or a triterpenoid saponin isolated from the extract (called escin) exhibits excellent anti-inflammatory and astringent effects. Therefore, for example, an extract from seeds of horse chestnut has been used as an anti-inflammatory drug in an oral, intramuscular injection, or external-use form for the post-surgical treatment or the treatment of post-traumatic swelling. Also, an extract from horse chestnut has been used as a raw material of cosmetic compositions. Recent studies have revealed that an extract from horse chestnut exhibits an effect of preventing or ameliorating skin wrinkles or sagging of the skin (Patent Document 1).
However, since seeds of Hippocastanaceae plant have dark brown hulls, when an extract is prepared through extraction of crushed seeds of the plant with a solvent, the extract poses problems in that it assumes a brown color and is easily discolored in a water-containing drug product.
Hitherto, there has been no finding that the site of a seed of the plant that contains an ingredient exhibiting an effect of preventing or ameliorating skin wrinkles or sagging of the skin.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-8571